rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:One On 1 (v6.2.0)/@comment-28231221-20180415190548/@comment-27123099-20180420220023
I think I also had a better experience this time around as well. I had upgraded to 1132122 the first time, as you had. However, I was able to complete it this time around with the same upgrades. I'm trying to conserve GC as my balances are low and I need it for new vehicle LTS's and SE's. I drive Tilt A, Brakes Low, Steering Low, TC Off 99% of the time, though I will turn Brake Assist Off on occasion, but rarely. I hardly ever switch to Tilt B or any other method. I went back and looked at my comments I had made during the 1st running of this event and I tried to use some of the same strategy. I have also become a better driver since then, primarily due to me no longer relying on TC. When this event first came out, I was still mostly using TC On, and there was a learning curve in turning it off. This time, every race was with TC off and I've become accustomed to it (and quicker as a result). I many cases, I was able to get through challenges with fewer retries than before, though I did get stuck on 7.1 for awhile before I had looked up my past experience then used that (ram into the wall before the hairpin instead of trying for the speed at the end). After that, it took me 2 or 3 tries and I managed over 1mph quicker than I had the first time around. The rest of Stage 7 wasn't much of a problem. 8.1 wasn't too tough, but did take me several attempts because I found Magnus ridiculously easy to spin out for some reason. So, when I'd be preparing to overtake him, sometimes I'd get too close and spin him out and he'd end up several places back. So, by the time I'd get the 4 overtakes, I'd struggle to reach the leaders to get the win. Not a hard goal, but a frustrating one. 8.2 was surprisingly easy for me (not sure why 7.1 wouldn't have been?). Took me maybe 2-4 attempts, I used a similar line as required for the recent Road Trip SE (with much better luck). For 8.3, I had better luck (strategy) this time around. The first time, I said I had trouble with getting the overtakes. Not sure why, as this time around I managed to get about 20 overtakes by the 1st corner. I don't know what I was doing the first time I played this event lol! I basically just turned BA Off to start and passed as many cars as I could before the first turn, then tracked down the others over the next few turns. It still took me a few attempts due to me accidentally spinning out Magnus and passing him too early. 8.4 took me a few tries as I forgot about using the wall to slow down so I sent myself off track too many times. Once I controlled that I passed it without too much trouble, took me maybe 4-5 attempts. 8.5 I managed with an unserviced car and still had seconds to spare at the end, no problem whatsoever. This event wasn't bad over all. A bit frustrating, but not too difficult in my opinion, and not to mention, affordable! Still quite different from the goals and PR requirements we see in recent SE's. I'd take SE's like this one every day compared to what we've experienced recently. I feel like strategy & skill are paramount with SE's like this, compared to recent ones which have 1 or 2 goals that are impossible if you're not upgraded to what FM deems appropriate.